


〈磁石〉当A被测成O

by Sakuraitoo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo
Summary: *参考大奥，ABO，女A无法生育互攻！互攻！互攻！
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	〈磁石〉当A被测成O

01.  
偏O向性传染病遍布全世界，患病的O十有九死，剩下的不是瘫痪就是不再有完好的下半身，偏偏这病传B不传A，几月间，世界性别比严重失衡，OB总数不过A的二分之一。  
这可难为了这群alpha——于是优质O甚至成了这群alpha的人生目标。他们总算把自己的眼光往下看，不再谈国家政治，不再谈论战争与和平，不再谈真理无限，不再谈品行节操，不再有与身俱来的优越感，只知道活着就是找个o结婚生子然后生个o，只知道生殖的奴隶只能是自己。  
街上寻欢的成了双A，打架的成了双A，政府官员到清一色的B，名流学者BO比大大增长。强势，霸道成了诋毁A的最佳措辞，毕竟谁都没有B冷静，也谁都没有O柔情。

故事发生在一个小国度，姑且就叫J国吧，J国看家的是个名O，有B一般的性格，A一样的身体机能，还能生育，完美无比，优质得天下垂涎。这个O还很有大局意识，AO配对是生育导向，优质的AO配对更是求之不得的生育目标。对于稀缺资源，他将一国OB全都集合起来，培养他们成为优质的OB，能文能武，智美双全，以便他们在最有限的时间发挥最大的价值；对于泛滥资源，他任野兽们物竞天择，优胜劣汰。

故事发生的场景，也就在J国的这所名流OB养成所。

“诶诶，听说你看上了二年级那个樱井？”生理课成了O们的闺蜜聊天室，老师在台上无论怎么逼逼都没有人理他，所谓生理课，不过是种生育洗脑，各种强调AO配对的合理性和必要性，于此，O们自然是不乐意的。  
“啊！可不吗？真的好帅啊！你有没有看他踢足球啊！就上次和三年级那场比赛！”  
“不是输了吗？我记得我们这边有几个男生还嘲笑二年级来着？”  
“嗨！他们懂个屁呀！要他们跟三年级踢他们也不一定踢得过啊，为了赢全用B。我看那群骚0就是羡慕人家美妙的信息素吧！据说樱井已经收到了六十多家名A的提亲了。”  
“真的啊？这才二年级啊？这届二年级这么强，J老爷子要偷着笑了吧！”  
“可不，每天都有名A把他给捧天上，给他送钱，还免费送肉体。明明都已经不能生育了，这群A真的想要名利地位想疯了啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈大可不必如此歧视。但不是说二年三班那个二宫更厉害？”  
“啊~那个奶油冰激0，我不太喜欢他的味道，侵略性太强了，每时每刻都在发情似的，但又没有发情的体征，难道不是故意情色吗？”  
“AB就喜欢那样的，看起来软软糯糯，信息素还那么甜。这么想起来他可能真的是故意情色，好像o都不是很喜欢他诶。”  
“我就恶心死了，真的好腻……还有他是不是就他问关于A的问题最多来着？”  
“是啊！好像上次这个地中海还表扬过他。”  
“想找他交配的A不是都快绕地球一圈了吗？这么多A还不……”

奶油冰激0二宫和也在前排听得有点不耐烦，往后撇了眼那两个女生。她们好像并没有意识到话题的中心人物就在他们前排。  
二宫和也摇摇头，听着老师的高谈阔论随意在学案上圈圈点点，带上耳机继续打游戏。  
这样取外号的吗？信息素+性别？二宫和也边操纵着小人一蹦一跳边思索，小翔的话草莓牛奶0？不妙啊，草莓牛奶冰激0？哈哈哈，相叶的话，相叶的味道难以言喻……  
二宫和也跟樱井翔算认识，打球之交。11月24号那天的事，棒球比赛输了，相叶雅纪在自己身边哭得“梨花带雨”，二宫和也感觉他眼睫毛都要掉光了。怎么安慰这个阳光味的omega都没用，最后自己还差点哭出来，而那个樱井翔，跑过来搂着相叶雅纪安慰——明明自己踢足球也输了。  
可恶，信息素还没散掉就不要抱在一起啊！二宫和也对于那天看到两个闪闪发光的优质O抱一起哭成一团，只有这一个感受。  
二宫和也这么反感运动后的O，抱在一起的O，和B谈恋爱的O是有原因的。原因说来比较戏剧，二宫和也是纯种的A，纯的不能再纯，他也不知道为什么，拿着妈妈的5000块零花钱来这所养成所考个试，竟然就过了。而且入学信息素检测竟然没检测出来他是A，于是他疑惑地上了学，疑惑地开学第一天就被飘香满堂的O信息素刺激的差点昏死过去。  
开学两个月，生理性勃起是二宫每天要解决的苦恼；开学两个月，辱骂检测机构的无能成为了二宫每天的消遣活动。  
但他却没有主动提出要退学，反倒是努力适应，打抑制剂努力混过去——养成所的价值比5000块钱高了不知多少倍，好歹自己也是个A，不要白不要啊。能比A用更便宜的价格买来更优质全面的教育，还可以找个对象解决人生大事，没有比这更划算的买卖了。二宫和也在每天生理性勃起的时候对自己这么说，就会冷静下来不少。  
时间只有三年，二宫和也还告诉自己。他每天细致的观察自己身体的变化，生物课和生理课去追问A的一切生理知识，只为更了解自己，他估计自己装O装三年便是极限，大学入检很大几率暴露。  
然而两年过去了，二宫和也家里堆满了A的情书和礼品，在学校的恋爱却从来没有成功过。他本不是多情的人，又怀旧，两段刻苦铭心而不得的暗恋足以让他失去全部恋爱的信心。  
马里奥跳进圆筒，生理课结束。二宫和也叹口气收拾好课本，把后面女生谈话时激动掉在自己背包里的自动铅笔捡起来，对她说：“这只铅笔是你的吗？”  
两个女生面面相觑，木讷地接过了二宫递过来的铅笔，小声道谢。

02.  
其实二宫和也有喜欢的人，虽然他觉得自己不可能成功。  
二宫和也趴在窗台上望足球场，绿茵旁边的石板阶梯处，围着一群小O小B时不时地欢呼。二宫和也的国中跟现在完全不一样，足球场上一堆不良架势的A怒吼，进一个球差点掀屋顶。他搜寻着他惦记的那个人，找了半天没找到，挠挠头把脖子伸出窗外。  
好球！可是……  
“喂！”樱井翔拍二宫和也肩膀：“看什么呢？”  
“吓死我了！”二宫和也朝他翻白眼，“你怎么在这，你不应该在那吗？”  
二宫和也指指对面的足球场。  
“哦哟哟？”樱井翔笑着靠近二宫和也，杂乱的黄色发尾刚好蹭到二宫和也的脖子，“你在看我？”  
二宫和也没有理樱井翔，“我回去了，晚上还要打工。”  
“二宫先生，不可以回避哦！”樱井翔看上去异常兴奋，紧紧搂住二宫和也的肩膀跟他一起下楼。  
“所以你怎么不去踢球？”  
“我发情了。”樱井翔丝毫不避讳，和服的宽袖口散发着款款甜味。二宫和也不自觉心跳加快，紧张地加快步伐，试图脱离樱井翔的味道。  
“诶，我怎么没见过你发情？你真的是O吗？”樱井翔看出他的不愿意，自觉把手松开，但还是追在后面问。  
我什么时候都能发情。二宫和也耸耸肩，在心里回他。  
“你真去打工？”到了二楼樱井翔就不跟着了——作为被学校重点保护的优质O，他发情期除了学校哪都去不得。于是他趴在楼梯转角的高低栏杆上俯视着慢慢下楼的二宫，“我一直想不明白学校为什么允许你去打工。”  
“我可跟小翔不一样哦，我的学费要自己承担的。”  
樱井翔摇头：“不是这个问题。”  
“那是什么问题？”  
“换个问题吧，我发情期好容易闻到你的味道，刚刚我就是寻味道找过来的，怎么说呢……”樱井翔撑着下巴思索表达，“很吸引我，让我很兴奋。”  
尽管他的表达并不好。二宫和也一踉跄，回头与樱井翔对视几秒，留下一句“我怎么知道”，头也不回地走了。

03.

他是什么笨蛋啊！二宫和也吃着快餐愤愤。废话，A能让O兴奋天经地义。他把米粒当樱井翔泄愤，看着便利店门口偷情的那对AO。  
这世道确实也有A不怕感染性病，然后入狱，却还要跟临死的O风花雪月。二宫和也擅自给他们编排了苦情的剧本，又惯性想起樱井翔，被斑比蹭过的脖子还留着他洗发水的味道。他没见过樱井翔发情，据相叶雅纪的说法，樱井翔非常生猛，性欲不是一般的旺盛，上次激素没调节好，还用坏了学校一根按摩棒，好像从此以后校医每个月就要给他打少量的抑制剂，还有什么情绪失控的传说，好像也是他发情的一个特征，基本是暴怒烦躁，几个星期都驱散不了的乌云密布，后来直接把他关进宿舍不让他出来，毕竟强势的O发情时的信息素，没有谁受得了。  
不可思议。二宫和也想想就头疼，没有心理防备地接通了樱井翔打来的电话。  
“ninomi？”亲昵地呼喊配上奶味地沙哑的声音，二宫和也耳膜地震，他皱着眉头来开听筒的距离，朝着话筒喊：“我等会儿要开工了，有话快点说。”  
“想要。”樱井翔撒娇都咬字清晰，分明在暗示。  
二宫和也感觉要窒息了，他耳根开始发热，紧张感从胃直接蔓延至全身，性器也叫嚣着想要抬头，“找别人。”  
天知道他为什么要对自己的梦中情O说这种话，二宫和也着急地跺地板，直接靠在便利店门口蹲下来捂住头。令他不安的后果顷刻侵蚀了他全部思维。  
“不要。小心我去找你！”樱井翔这个恐吓十分有效，二宫和也赶紧将听筒靠近他耳边：“我知道了，你好好呆在宿舍不要随便出来。相叶在你身边吗？你要不先叫相叶帮一下你？”  
“叮——”  
挂断了！二宫和也气得打鼓，他以力所能及地最快速度请假狂奔去学校。整个宿舍区蔓延的草莓牛奶味指引他迅速找到了樱井翔的位置。  
他开门看着樱井翔半敞开胸膛躺在床上玩手机，总算松了口气，他就怕看到什么糟糕的场面，青春期的A怎么可能受得了。进房门，提振自己的精神让这股信息素的刺激对他影响小一点——他已经不可挽回的硬了，小兄弟挺得老高。  
他刚准备歇一歇，拿出避孕套，就被樱井翔抱起来摔到床上。二宫和也震惊了好一会儿为何他还有如此大的力气。  
他看着樱井翔把避孕套丢了，完全脱下和服喘着粗气，跟刚刚电话里的软弱无力天差地别，他撑着床单看着二宫笑，“不用那个，我上面。”  
理智告诉二宫和也这是最好的选择。二宫紧闭双眼，咬着下唇，浑身颤抖着把自己衬衫的扣子一颗一颗解开，樱井翔的吻落在他解扣子的手上，舌尖吸吮他的手指，像是在品味甜点。樱井翔蹲下来握住二宫的手腕，意味不明地看二宫一眼，伸出舌头灵巧地舔上二宫的掌心，直至手掌浸满唾液，他又像咬沾满果酱的面包，在二宫和也大拇指多肉的地方咬下一排完整的牙印，疼得二宫和也差点反手给他一巴掌。  
樱井翔的桃花眼逐渐变得有些湿润，双眼皮拉长了他的眼梢，赞赏地看着透露着害怕和拒绝的二宫，隔着校服裤小心啃咬起他的私处。  
被利物刺激的身体做出抗拒的反应，二宫和也打了个机灵，往前仰起身子，恰好注意到那发情的O露出乖顺的样子，小心地隔着校服裤亲吻自己的兄弟。  
“可恶。”他轻骂了句，接受命运地用手臂捂住眼睛放心地躺下。好亏。  
樱井翔非常开心，轻声笑两声以回应二宫的骂，他在二宫和也的私处狠抓了把，近乎暴力地扯开二宫和也的皮带将他最后一处隐蔽露出，又双手抬起他双腿直捣……  
“嗯？”樱井翔把二宫的腿放下，“你怎么没有生殖腔？”他停住，疑惑地又抬高看一遍。  
二宫庆幸自己捂着脸，他觉得自己现在的表情一定特别狰狞，他活了十七八年还没有那么想死过。  
怎么回应都显得奇怪，二宫和也选择装死。  
樱井翔看看二宫，看看二宫的私处，看看二宫，看看二宫的私处。反应过来后赶紧穿上和服蹲在了房间的另一角。  
气氛一度十分尴尬。  
二宫感觉到樱井翔走远了，且没有再过来的趋势，故作冷静地穿好裤子，深呼吸，还不耐烦道：“说了不要叫我。”  
他抬头找樱井翔，发现樱井翔躲在墙角抱着双腿，抿着唇眨着大眼睛，下一秒就要哭出来似的。  
是罪啊！二宫和也强忍内心的波涛汹涌，穿上上衣：“你想好了再找我吧。”

04.

樱井翔紧抓着衣料在膝盖间蹭去眼角的生理盐水。性器已经泄出一滩淫液，生殖腔也已全然湿润，他吸吸鼻子站起来，私处的蜜液顺着大腿滑下，他没理会。打开房门注视着二宫和也径直走进厕所。樱井翔叹口气，心里五味杂陈。  
一切疑惑全然明了，樱井翔虚软地躺倒在床上呈大字型，嗅嗅自己的衣袖——浸染过二宫和也的奶油香。  
樱井翔觉得委屈是自然的，但更多还有愧疚。他竟然现在才反应过来。  
他疑问很多。为什么二宫发情期没有体征？为什么自己这么喜欢二宫的味道甚至到了迷恋的地步？这些至今才问出口的问题早已不再是他纠结的中心。他更在意棒球场和足球场上不经意地十几秒对视，在意他有求必应的热情，在意每一次朝他靠近，他都近乎本能地躲开。

樱井翔十九岁，被保护的很好，还没和A有过这么近的距离。  
樱井翔十九岁，被保护的很好，第一次体会到原来生理和心理的双重吸引是这种感觉。  
樱井翔觉得自己有毛病，闭上眼全是二宫和也蜷缩在他床上害怕的神色，还有穿衬衣时不小心扣错的扣子，更有他手上自己的齿印。  
他咬住下唇笑出声，随后似乎意识到什么，捂住脸在床上滚了一圈，滚到被子里。

正常来讲，孤A孤O，不是正好吗？

05.

相叶雅纪没想到在宿舍厕所遇见二宫和也，还是碰见二宫和也在解决生理问题。相叶雅纪刚想大叫立马被二宫和也捂住嘴巴拉出厕所。他俩找到隐蔽的地方聊起经过。  
“真的？！”  
“嘘！嘘！小声点。”二宫和也比出噤声的手势，一把搂过相叶雅纪脖子放低声音：“所以我暂时不能见他了，你先照顾照顾他吧。”  
“没问题！交给我。”相叶雅纪干脆地答应，又猫下腰朝二宫私语：“你竟然忍得住？！太厉害了吧！我的话，肯定没nino这么能忍。噢！我跟你说，我前几天在家闻到一个好香的A……”  
“打住打住。这里不是听你讲艳遇的地方。”二宫拍开相叶雅纪的手，“我得回家了，太晚回去家里人会担心的。”  
相叶雅纪意犹未尽，不过还是跟二宫好好道别。  
作为二宫和也的竹马，相叶雅纪在班上碰见二宫和也的时候比二宫和也还震惊，于是A装O成了两个人的秘密。好像把二宫当成o来对待特别对相叶口味，自从二宫入学，相叶便默认了二宫和也纯o的事实，有些时候还羡慕二宫家门口排着队求交配的盛况，问二宫和也怎么搞一套故意情色。  
天然大抵是如此了，二宫懒得理他。

二宫和也回到家又硬了几次。他翻来覆去地老是睡不着，脑子里不是床上樱井翔的样子，就是床上樱井翔的声音，他快疯掉。半夜三点，他干脆掀了被子溜着大裤衩跑去阳台盘一晚上腿。  
性欲是平息了，下肢也差不多瘫痪了。  
二宫费尽吃奶的劲儿才站起来，久违地拜托父母送自己上学。临走前突然被父母告知从今天开始要在学校住宿，手续已经全都办好，打工的地方也照顾到了，二宫只需要拎上行李。  
二宫几乎静止，久久没能动弹。他不知不觉已经收拾好行李，又不知不觉地来到学校，送弟妹去课室的半途，总算清楚了原委。也怪O太缺乏了，生命还很有限，学校一听是自己弟妹，还是纯O，二话不说直接入学，顺便带上丰厚的补贴。  
二宫木然朝宿舍楼走，脑子还是一片空白。他原先甚至做好了休学一阵子的决定。能忍住一时的魄力求之不得，他自己回想起来都觉得自己牛逼得不得了——神仙保佑，可别再让我忍这么久。  
他蹒跚走进宿舍楼，疑神疑鬼地四处张望，好不容易绕过樱井翔房间钻进相叶房间，急忙喷抑制剂处理自己的味道。他知道樱井翔极有可能脑子发热转眼就忘事，第二天还不要脸的贴过来要饭团。

洗完澡的樱井翔穿着浴袍走出澡堂，一股奶油冰激凌味钻进他鼻子里，他好奇地寻味摸到相叶房间，气味又顿时消失了。他抬头盯着门牌号踌躇许久，还是抱着换洗衣物回了自己房间。

相叶惯例这个点在晨跑，倒是他，通宵达旦，四肢无力，在床上蠕动将近半个小时才勉强爬起来清理自己。刚考虑着今天自学哪本书，那该死的令人神魂颠倒的味道又钻进自己的鼻腔，哪怕只是一丝，也足够发情期的O想象着来几回。  
樱井翔坐在床上思考，给二宫打电话。  
“喂？”二宫接了，对面有水声。  
“啊……那个，nino。”樱井翔还以为二宫和也会直接拒接，一时也手足无措，“昨天……对不起。”  
“嗯。樱井没有必要道歉，是我先隐瞒的。”二宫说。  
樱井……樱井？樱井翔愣几秒：“nino生气了？”  
二宫语气平淡：“没有。”  
不叫小翔吗？樱井翔按按太阳穴，“你不用担心，我不会告诉学校的。”  
“嗯。我知道。”对面的水声停了，又开了：“你不用顾虑我，按往常一样度过这段日子吧。如果我打扰到你了，我会尽量避开的。”  
樱井翔心里有点涩：“哦……”  
一段短暂的沉默。  
“我去学校了，就这样。”二宫利落挂掉电话，松了口气关掉情景音瘫在相叶床上。  
开学两年，面对和梦中情O的尴尬关系，二宫深刻领会，做A太难了。

06.  
樱井翔左思考来右思考去，打开的早报却没有翻动，还是忍不住给相叶雅纪打起电话。  
“啊，喂？相叶？”樱井翔的视线停留在体育新闻的棒球栏，鲜明的巨人字样，“nino在哪你知道吗？”  
“在来学校的路上是吗？”樱井翔翻页，“有什么事情如果他让你别说，你能不能不要瞒着我？”  
“……理由？”樱井翔用力不小心扯下报纸一角，干脆丢到床头柜，抱着湿漉漉的脑袋躺下，“……我”  
“我现在还说不出口。”  
“你应该已经知道昨天的事了吧……总之我觉得现在他很刻意地疏远我。完全没必要吧？”  
“反正，你相信我。”樱井翔擦掉滴在脖子上的水珠，“嗯，谢谢。好，下次请你。”  
相叶挂掉电话神清气爽地转回宿舍，一进门就看到个不得了的人躺在自己床上一动不动，他吓得退出宿舍，左顾右盼，放心没任何人之后才进自己房间。  
二宫和也看上去十分疲惫，被子也没盖上，双脚还踩着地板就这么拿着手机睡着了，通话记录上硕大“草莓牛奶冰激0”的字样，相叶连续读了几遍才反应过来，笑出声才意识自己应该憋住，于是他把二宫拉上床盖上被子，边偷笑二宫给樱井取的外号边打开来自二宫和也父母的未读信息。  
相叶雅纪诧异于樱井翔的警觉，背后起了层冷汗，他摸过去开门朝樱井翔房间看了眼，庆幸地关上门。突然草莓牛奶的味道溢出来，相叶雅纪立马看向二宫和也。  
他果然不自在地转身，抓了抓私处，又翻身继续睡。  
这股味道持续近十分钟，二宫和也痛苦地睁开眼皮。  
“……为什么我要在这里睡觉。”他反问自己，认命地穿好校服拖着书包准备回教学楼。  
开门便看见楼道站着一团黄黑黄黑的东西，吓得他赶紧关上门，捂着心脏蹲下来：“怎么回事啊，不是请神仙大人保佑了吗？”  
樱井翔就知道二宫和也在相叶雅纪房间，瞅准相叶雅纪去洗澡的空档故意站在这假装看风景。樱井翔倒有点来气，他一时间不知道自己到底是个插足者还是个什么人了，他也不知道到底是把二宫和也揪出来直当地问还是装作不知道回宿舍继续心不在焉。  
终究还是理智占上风，樱井翔抬起脚往房间走，转念又踱步到相叶房门口，蹲下来敲门。  
二宫挣扎着，揉搓脸颊屏息。  
又是两三声敲门：“nino，我进来了？”  
虽是疑问的语气，但樱井翔十分肯定地进来了。二宫迅速钻到相叶的沙发上随便找了个姿势装作自己被打扰到。  
可惜动作有点慢，还有点滑稽。樱井翔没笑，双手抱胸看着低头看书眼神不安分的二宫，靠近他蹲下以便自己能与二宫对视。  
二宫抬起眼眸，斑比钻进眼帘，他的流海安安静静地贴在额头上，他也只是安安静静地注视着自己的双眼。  
“你耳朵红了。”  
二宫迅速摸了摸耳朵，不自在地咳嗽两声。  
“临时标记也可以。”樱井翔决定什么都不想了，十九岁不正好是体会性的年龄吗？  
二宫听这话果然瞪大眼睛看向樱井翔，难以置信。  
“为什么要躲着我？我都不介意你是A。”  
“……我怎么配得上你呢？”蚊子般的呢喃。  
“啊？”樱井翔靠近去听，“你说什么？”  
二宫摇摇头，耳朵褪色了，“你实在不舒服再找我吧，我给你临时标记。”  
二宫说罢拎着包走了，头也不回。

07.

樱井翔虽温顺，但好胜心极强。他确实不怎么喜欢二宫刻意逃避还云淡风轻的样子——他够主动了，已经直球到这种地步，这狡猾的小柴犬还是能溜走。  
哪里出了错？难道是单纯生理的需求他不满足？樱井翔走回房间还在思考。他回想起自己刚认识二宫的那天下午，金黄夕阳打在他侧脸，白皙的皮肤透着粉，这淡粉一直向外侧延伸，颜色愈加热烈，直到耳垂的通红。他眼睛里也泛着泪光，甚至在阳光下还闪着金色。他看上去平静地喝下最后一口水，边玩弄着矿泉水瓶边皱着眉眺望远方，时不时偏头看相叶的情况，间歇对着还在奋战的三年级吐槽几句，听到相叶咯咯的笑声才满意的扬起点嘴角。  
樱井翔那个下午就干了这一件事——注视他。  
注视他直至下午和他俩一起去烧烤，才回味过来二宫和也的信息素，是奶油味——不是白色的鲜奶油，是黄色的芒果或者黄桃。  
第二天樱井翔买了个礼物送给二宫，为了遮掩原本的目的，给相叶也另带上一个。他给二宫和也买了个芒果吉祥物挂坠，二宫和也在拆开礼物的瞬间还吐槽了他的品味，但还是当着他的面挂上手机。  
二宫和也笑的时候都会有甜甜的奶油味飘起来。  
于是他找二宫的次数越来越频繁，直到他俩的关系堪比他和相叶。但还是觉得哪里不一样——味道不一样。  
樱井翔喜欢吃的东西很多，甜点当然也喜欢，但不像相叶雅纪那么喜欢。但他遇到二宫后本能的觉得下午茶得吃芒果奶油蛋糕，有次竟然心血来潮要相叶帮他带一个回来。相叶说难得，小翔也有指名的菜单。  
朋友是靠共鸣，恋人是靠直觉。  
樱井翔的准则不会出错，拿下只是时间问题。  
同一单元的内容翻动不下三遍，樱井翔觉得自己掌握了便停笔伸懒腰。受抑制剂的调节，他发情期不像之前那么不可控了，他也不知道自己什么时候算难受到需要临时标记。  
他把铅笔放在上嘴唇，用鼻子和唇瓣支撑着玩，双脚一踢书桌，他随着转椅转起圈来，慢慢溜到门口，又转三四圈转回书桌前。  
门开了，是二宫带着饭团。  
他倒没有预告地进来，常客似的坐在自己的小茶几前吃起便当——明明昨天晚上第一次来怎么跟自己家一样。  
“宿舍饭堂太多发情O了。”  
二宫随意解释，也不问樱井吃了没，要不要吃，总之一句话没有和樱井说。  
樱井单手撑着下巴倚在转椅上看他，看他及其迅速似乎没有咀嚼的吃着饭团。  
“米。”樱井看到二宫嘴角偶尔露出来的米饭，笑起来，托着转椅溜去二宫身边，趁二宫还没注意自己的提示，手掌抚上二宫的头发伸出舌头舔去那一颗米。  
二宫舔舐一圈唇角，当然也舔到了樱井的唾液，他偏头看樱井笑得灿烂，用纸巾抹干尽嘴巴便站起身吻住樱井的双唇。  
他的吻没有樱井那么强硬，只是温吞地，缓慢地，一点一点小心翼翼地吸吮亲吻着他唇齿的每一寸，最隽永的亲吻往往含着最强烈的思念。  
他吻够了樱井的唇再伸舌头触碰樱井的味蕾。凹凸不平的舌面相互摩挲出性欲，表现在两个人挺立的性器上。他们纠缠、追赶，你攻我防、你退我进，最后樱井把主动权交还给Alpha，由他牵出银丝，由他咬破唇角。二宫抚摸着樱井的脸，用自己的额头贴住他的他的额头，鼻翼扇出的呼吸相互碰撞，相互交融，他看着樱井泛起水雾的双眼明快地闪烁着，看笑意又压弯他的眉眼，触动着自己每一根神经。他顺着下颚往下舔舐，直至溜肩才现形状的部位，二宫给他轻巧又迅速地种下一颗草莓。

08.

“哦，你后来标记他了？”相叶碗起一勺蔬菜。  
“临时的。咬腺体就行了。”  
“换我我就抓紧机会标记他，多难得的机会，”相叶诚恳道：“果然nino对感情还是很认真啊！”  
“我对什么都挺认真的好吧？”二宫朝他碗里丢香菇。  
“你还是躲着他啊？为什么呀。”相叶雅纪捡他丢来的香菇吃。  
“他家从政，一般都有配对吧。阿翔不是那种会为爱情牺牲的人。”二宫和也猛灌自己一口酒。  
“……你还担心这个啊！”相叶倒觉得二宫挺麻烦，反正有优质A就行，还要管别的吗？他跟二宫又干了一杯。  
“你别逃避哦。”相叶提建议，“真的，小和。你看你哪次恋爱不是自己放弃的，虽然之前你喜欢的人好像确实不怎么喜欢你。但我倒是觉得你说自己是A也没什么，说不定你说你是A他们就转变态度了呢？”  
“没有性别该多好。”二宫撑着下巴说胡话：“没有性别，我就不用装O装这么久了，有几次回家差点被强奸。”  
相叶雅纪搞不明白他突然说什么，看着他自己也吞口酒：“你现在又不回家，不怕。”  
“没有性别我就可以确定他到底是想要A还是想要我。”二宫和也送相叶雅纪一个栗子，继续呢喃。  
相叶挠挠头：“不止呢，没有性别我们也不怕染上病啊。”  
“他估计很快就会订婚吧！”二宫下巴抵着桌子，对着火锅腾腾地雾气喊。  
“我看不一定！你不要那么悲观，只是接触几个A而已。”  
“还是外国人！”  
“啊？”  
“还是外国人！！”  
距离上次临时标记已经过去好几个月。不出二宫所料，他和樱井之间没有任何进展。这个月一批进口A来J国交换两星期，樱井自然跟着去了。羊入狼口，二宫在不远处看到那些人往樱井身上瞟的视线就知道，动物的本能和直觉无需过多解释。  
在这个世界，像J国这样保护OB的措施虽然比比皆是，但大多数国家也同样选择了培养更优秀的A去统领A，甚至还有的国家一A多O制，为了生育，O活得更卑微。上两届经过这个项目达到直接与他国的A配对地挺多，但活得怎么样便不得所知。  
相叶和二宫两个英语烂仔，即使被搭讪也说不出什么东西，只是礼貌性微笑，握握手，顺便感受一波强烈的异域信息素。  
樱井说他有喜欢的味道，但没说在哪。这话又是二宫听生理课的时候旁边的女生嚷嚷的。所有女生都猜樱井也是要跟外国A走的，并且，三年级已经走了几个了，家族指配加学校推荐，把顶尖的几个全都送走了，樱井这么优秀估计择偶也难逃指配。  
二宫想起这个忍不住又多喝几杯，和相叶随便侃着喝到凌晨三点。  
二宫觉得英语不是相叶不去交流的理由，他馋着相叶回宿舍还见缝插针问了一嘴。  
好家伙，趁他不注意竹马也心有所属，并且那个A除了会去他家吃春卷，平常和相叶也见不着。这么久了只知道他姓松本，单名润，在哪读书，喜欢什么完全不清楚。相叶说他是红烧肉的味道，闻着不用说，吃起来更不用说了。  
“你吃过？”二宫泼他冷水。  
“我吃过红烧——肉！”二宫把相叶雅纪安顿在床上，听相叶形容他们家做的红烧肉，头疼地按揉太阳穴，怎么陪我喝酒喝得比我还醉。二宫甩被子到相叶身上，拎着换洗衣服走去澡堂。  
二宫穿过空气中浓郁混杂的发情O信息素，来到深夜一个人的澡堂一个人潜入水中。他路过樱井房间的时候确实听到了樱井的求饶和呻吟，超乎他意料的性感。  
啊——  
他在水中吐泡泡。泡泡从他嘴里吐出，在往上浮的过程中逐渐变大，然后在水面破开。

09.

二宫和也但愿这是一场梦。  
他梦见某个他看不到脸的A，长得比他雄壮，樱井翔在他怀里确实是小鹿。小鹿迎合这A的性癖呻吟着，喘息着，拥吻着，舔舐着，他不知道为什么自己还要站在窗外看，看传教士完的后入，再看后入完的69。  
二宫和也醒了两次，在床上醒了一次，在课室里醒了一次。  
第一次醒的时候他庆幸自己是在梦里看见的樱井翔和别人做爱的，他正忍不住笑却又听到呻吟声从远处飘来，他不想看到于是慌忙闭上眼睛——  
“nino？”樱井半俯身看着二宫在鸡窝般的头发下缓慢睁开眼睛，“nino。我交流结束了，我们去约会吧？”  
“嗯？”二宫迷迷糊糊只听到交流和约会，抗拒地不想清醒。  
樱井朝他颈窝吹气，“你怎么天天睡不醒。”  
二宫和也换了一边，没有动静。  
樱井翔活动手指：“我上手了啊。”  
随后二年三班传来一阵惊呼，二宫被樱井戳痒穴笑得不能自己，好不容易把樱井翔打走他又没站稳摔了一跤。二宫和也双手抱胸看着旁边此地无银三百两哼歌的樱井翔，挠挠脑袋把樱井翔拉出课室。  
“你刚刚说什么？”二宫只记得樱井有说话，好像内容他还不是很想听。  
“我们约会吧？”  
“约会？烧烤吗？”  
“不是和相叶去烧烤。”樱井靠着墙壁否认二宫的想法。  
“我们两个人？去哪里？”二宫回神发现樱井很认真，他揉揉眼睛，扯扯睡得杂乱的校服，叉腰看着樱井翔：“我会放你鸽子的哦，你小心点。”  
“那去卧室好了。”樱井的认真碰壁，他也干脆换了个开玩笑的说法。结果谁知二宫和也哼笑一声，直接上手扯开樱井翔衣领查看标记，吓樱井翔一跳。  
二宫看那颗草莓颜色分明，丝毫不用担心其他A抢了去，他的草莓牛奶冰激0还是他的，哪怕是暂时。

10.

二宫和也总算敢完全抱住樱井翔，在他怀里小憩十几分钟。樱井抱着他的小柴犬翻了个身，喃喃着来生投胎投个A。  
二宫和也醒了之后没给樱井翔留后路，剥开他浴袍跨坐在他身上。赤条条地手臂滑过樱井翔的胸肌，二宫和也顺着手指明的路线吻上去，从锁骨到脐钉，急切地给他种上一路草莓。他用舌尖挑逗樱井红涨的半边乳粒，用手按捏着另一边乳粒。他亲耳听见樱井唇齿中喘出的热浪，直接给他耳廓渡了层桃红。  
他不怀好意地拍樱井翔的胸肌，还在合适时机用些力气捏他乳头。樱井惨叫一声，顺手狠捏了把二宫的屁股，惹得二宫呼呼笑起来。  
二宫拍开樱井碍事的手跪起身抽出自己备的润滑油，打开丢樱井翔空闲的手旁边。  
“你先来。”二宫用下巴点点润滑油。  
“诶？”樱井翔皱眉还二宫一个二度确认的眼神，飞速把润滑油挤得满手都是，翻身把二宫和也压在身下，再度接着上次的活抬起他的双腿搭在自己双臂处，他就当A承受能力强，在二宫和也后穴口两处随便擦点润滑油就硬是塞了根手指进去。  
这疼痛不是一般的。异物感刺激二宫的泪腺，他要不是叫出来，兴许就哭出来了。樱井翔的手指有些快速进出二宫的后庭，等到后穴张的足够大，他又塞进另一根手指。  
二宫自己抚慰着自己的性器，挨在樱井耳畔享受地低声喘息。声音撩动发丝蹭得他耳钉的位置还在发痒，樱井受不了这个，立马用吻包住二宫的呻吟，把那股甜腻吞下肚子。  
樱井扶着二宫臀部，又轻轻抽了抽二宫脸颊上的肉，他跟二宫说他要进去了。二宫用软糯的声音回应。  
“啊！”二宫还是没准备好粗长的异物塞入，他吊着樱井的脖子放肆呻吟，“痛……”  
“唔，啊……嗯、”二宫反手抓紧床单，眼角的生理盐水终究是兜不住了。满空气的芒果奶油，入鼻便令人燥得慌。  
樱井轻车熟路保持一定幅度顶胯，不断刺激着二宫的内壁，他较尖的嗓音因为啜泣的缘故沉下来，沉到樱井的欲望上，樱井几乎是将他拥住，用腰部与性器带动他臀部的共振，樱井借助二宫的内壁用力摩擦着自己的器物，两个人的喘息也顺着共振的频率一步一步直达高潮。  
“翔、”二宫轻喊樱井的名字求救，樱井听到便内射了，乳白色的液体沿着被操得粉红的小洞流出一些。  
“还有力气吗？”樱井问软在床上擦眼泪的二宫。  
“废，”二宫说个话都磕巴，像是没喘过气，使劲咳嗽两声，“废话。”  
二宫深呼吸，盯着樱井俯瞰他的眼，“力气有，心情就不一定有了。”末了，还狡黠地笑。  
樱井会意，散乱的头毛蹭二宫的胸脯，“小和哥哥要我怎样？”  
二宫呛着了，他见过不要脸的没见过这么不要脸的。二宫和也忍俊不禁，轻刮樱井鼻子，侧着脸吻他眼皮。  
“哪有年上叫哥哥的？你好奇怪。”尽管是埋怨，二宫的笑意也收不住：“我拿避孕套，阻止我你大学就带孩子吧！”  
樱井放二宫去拿避孕套，视线却抓着二宫下面挺立的性器不放，二宫刚准备翻过樱井躺下，肚子被樱井的头轻轻顶住，他看着樱井红色调的唇瓣将自己的龟头吸进口腔，像上次舔自己的手一样，着迷似的讲小二宫从上到下，从左到右完整舔舐，直至沾染他留下的唾液。  
樱井把整根肉棒吞入口中，不曾想太大直接深喉，唾液直流出樱井嘴角。二宫十分在意黑暗中樱井耳廓十分刺眼的耳钉，随着他一上一下的吻咬显得更加诱惑。  
二宫用手掌贴住樱井的生殖腔，蜜水就得他满手都是。他用指关节挑动樱井的阴蒂，惹出几句奶味的拒绝，二宫将毫不费力地把两根手指伸入樱井的生殖腔，坏心思地在内部不断搅动，激起阵阵水声。  
“啊、nino，”樱井央求，“再深一点……嗯、哈”  
“是，是。”二宫无奈自己手指偏短，干脆持着器物用龟头蹭他生殖腔，玩弄得生殖腔不断吐出蜜水，沾到了樱井的肚脐上。  
“那我进去了。”二宫做预告，俯下身将樱井由额到喉结再度轻吻一遍。他的阴茎插入那深红的腔道，迫使樱井大腿张到最开以至于膝盖被床头柜的尖角划出几道紫。  
他每次插入都有樱井沙哑地呻吟回应，如同梦里他也是这样勾着自己的脖子仰着头一点点享受交合的乐趣。  
两股甜品甜腻的味道在房间里打着架，萦绕在樱井二宫的五官旁，捆绑着磁石两个人的心绪，漆黑的房间臀部撞击腹部的拍打声，亵玩的水声，两股截然不同的呻吟顺着信息素溢到走廊上。

这回换相叶雅纪睡不着了，他做起来做了参拜的姿势，双手合十贴着嘴唇祈祷。  
不要再学校做爱了，谁受得了。

11.

一年后大学入检，樱井翔提着包在养成所大学门口等着二宫，他看着时间皱眉，心想机构可上点儿心。  
别再把我家A测成O了。

fin.


End file.
